Winter Work
by c2b3af
Summary: (Sequel of "A Summer Story") Due to unforeseen events, Shizuma suddenly left for Tokyo in order to protect her girlfriend. Can their long distance relationship last or will Shizuma succumb to her Father's wishes? Other Strawberry Panic characters used. Rated T for now but will change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1 - Missing You

c2: I do not own Strawberry Panic. Enjoy!

* * *

A Winter Story

Chapter 1

Missing You

* * *

It was early afternoon. Nagisa was on her way out of her homeroom class with Tamao after taking their last exam for the term. She was glad to get it over with after burning the midnight oil for 2 straight weeks. The girl has no problem getting a passing score on any subjects but she needs to ace all of her test if she wants to attend a good school in Tokyo to be with her girlfriend. She envies her best friend during this time because unlike her, Tamao doesn't need to study to maintain good grades and remain on top of their class. Even so, ever since they were young the blunette would always spend a few nights at the redhead's house during the final exam week to help her study. And thanks to her, Nagisa might just be able to get into a good school next year. It will be Christmas in a few days and her best friend was happily thinking of their plans for the winter holidays.

"Hey Tamao-chan, thanks for studying with me this past week." the red head said shyly. "I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

"It's no problem. I always look forward for the exam week since that is the only time where I can spend a few nights and cuddle with you during bedtime." Tamao winked and clung to her best friend's arms making the latter blush.

"Hey people might get the wrong idea you know." the redhead whispered in protest before looking around to see if someone had heard the blunette.

"Oh let them. They're just jealous of our relationship." _She is so cute when she gets embarrass. I bet Shizuma will kill me if she heard what I just said earlier. Hehe._

"Tamao-chan, are you okay?" the redhead was looking at her friend who was chuckling by herself.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." _I need to control this obsessions, I'm engaged for god's sake. "_ Anyway, are you excited to go to Tokyo with me for winter break?"

"Oh, actually I don't think I can go Tamao." the redhead said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What! Why!? Didn't we promise to go to Tokyo together to surprise your girlfriend? Wait! Are your parents coming to visit and spend the holidays with you?"

"I do, but Shizuma is going to be busy for the holidays so I don't want to be a bother to her. And no, my parents are not coming to see me at least not until early next year."

"But doesn't your grandmother have a reunion that she has to attend to during the holidays? You're not planning to stay home all by yourself during the break are you?"

"Yup she does! I'm actually planning to stay here and maybe look for a part time job to save money for my future college expenses." the redhead smiled.

"Why are you worrying about that? Your parents obviously have something save up for you. Besides, your best friend here will not leave you on the streets when or if that time comes." Tamao said in a serious tone. She paused for a minute "Hmmm… It's settled then. You are spending the break with me and Miyuki!"

"Wait! What!? Since when did we decide on this? I don't want to be a third wheel Tamao. I will be okay so please, don't worry about me." Nagisa protested as she tried to convince her best friend.

"Since a few seconds ago." the blunette smiled. "You will be spending the holidays with me since I'm betting Miyuki is going to be in the same boat as Shizuma-sama for the entire duration of the holidays. Make sure your clothes are packed and are ready to go tomorrow morning when I pick you up. And don't worry I will get your grandmother's permission by tonight." Tamao said with certainty in her eyes.

"But..." Her best friend can be pushy sometimes but she knows that Tamao is just worried about leaving her all by herself especially during the holidays.

"Anyway now that that has been taken care of, how about we go on a detour and eat at your favorite local sweet shop?" the blunette suggested knowing that her best friend will not be able to protest any longer as long as she bribes her with sweets.

"Now that's a very good idea!" Nagisa squealed before dragging her best friend along with her.

"Hey slow down, it's not going anywhere you know!"

* * *

It's been four months since the summer break and a lot has already happened. Shizuma was done with her exams several days ago. She was thinking of going back to Okinawa for the holidays to visit her redhead since this will be their first holiday as a couple. But her father decided to drop the bomb on her when he told her that she needs to stay behind and work during the holidays. As a future successor of the Hanazono Corporation, it is important that she attend several holiday parties which are going to be sponsored by their company and business partners. This is because she is being slowly introduced to their employees and the public to make the transition run smoother.

Besides office work she is also being constantly harassed by Kaori, who until now has not given up on her, much to her dissatisfaction. For some reason the young girl and her family is still insisting the she accept the engagement proposal. It's not like she still hates her ex-girlfriend but after what happened in Okinawa she can't help but think that she is just being used by the Sakuragi's to get fame and money. Her father Ryu who is the current CEO of their company is being pressured by board members and is pleading for her to play along with Kaori for a little longer, much to her objections, for the sake of maintaining the image and the current share value of their own company holdings. Declining the offer in public will make both the Hanazono and the Sakuragi's stock holdings plummet down since everyone is expecting a merger between the two. Even her mother Yuu had made it perfectly clear to her to hide the fact from the public that she is seeing Nagisa to keep the latter safe and out of the Sakuragi's radar.

She was glad that her girlfriend is very understanding when it comes to this matter and is taking everything quite well compared to her. But Shizuma is not in the mood lately because all she thinks about is her strawberry head who she greatly missed. This is the first time that she is involved in a long distance relationship. They have been dating for four months now which is considered a pretty long time for a Casanova like her who is known to date girls left and right. She is starting to get really stressed out with all the things that are piled up on her plate right now. She and her mother were eating breakfast in the dining room when she finally decided to take the opportunity to break her silence.

"Mother, is there a way I could take a break from work and spend the holidays with Nagisa in Okinawa? I really want to spend our first holiday together as a couple."

"Shizuma, you know that you have an obligation to attend those company parties right? You are free to go whenever you like but just not during Christmas holidays."

"They're just parties, besides office work can wait when I get back. Can't someone just go on my behalf to represent me?" Shizuma started reasoning with her mother.

"No! This is very important since it is the busiest time of the year for our company and it is when the presence of the owner is the most important. Your face needs to be seen as the next successor of the Hanazono Corporation. And the end of term reports needs to be signed before the New Year starts."

"Aarrghh! But I need a break from all these things. I wanted to see her so bad! And this is one of the few times where I can spend some quality time with her. Is there no other way?"

"I know you do. Let me see what I can do. But for now don't even try to sneak out on us like what you did during summer vacation!" Yuu looked at her daughter in suspicion.

"Goodness! Mother I know that you and Father have requested someone to keep an eye on me. How could I sneak out if I'm being followed by your people?"

"It's not that we don't trust you but time has changed and it is very important that you don't do anything out of spontaneity or you will jeopardize both you and your girlfriend's future if we have a repeat of what happened last time."

"Why do I feel like I'm being punished for being a Hanazono!?" the silver-haired girl threw her hands in defeat.

"Stop complaining! Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. You still have a business meeting to attend to. I need to go check on the caterers for the party so I will see you later, Okay?" Yuu left and went straight to her car. As soon as her driver started driving she took her phone and started fiddling with it until she saw Rokujo Miyuki's phone number.

* * *

Shizuma had just finished attending her last meeting for the day and was at her office reviewing the documents that need to be signed. She had been working on them for two hours but she is still not able to finish it. _Arrgh! There is no end to this, is there? I think it's best to take a break. I wonder what Nagisa is doing right now?_ The silver head smiled as she think about her lover. _I really miss her._ She took her cellphone from her bag and started staring at the picture on the screen. It was one of the pictures that she took on her phone when she stole a kiss from the redhead. At that time the girl was busy fixing a broken motor when Shizuma decided to snuck up on her. The startled looking Nagisa had her crimson eyes wide open with a smudge of grease on her forehead while Shizuma was grinning mischievously beside her. _She looks so cute. I wonder what I would do to her if I have her in my arms right now._ The beautiful girl was busy imagining romantic thoughts about her girlfriend when she suddenly heard her office intercom beep bringing her out from her reminiscing state.

"Yes, Leah?" She answered after pressing a button.

 ** _"Hanazono-san, Sakuragi-san is on the phone for you. Would you like me to transfer the call to your office?_**

 _What the hell does she want now?_ "Tell her I'm busy and that I will call her back later." Shizuma was trying to mask her irritation.

 ** _"Yes Ma'am. Oh, please don't forget your lunch meeting with Rokujo-san."_** her secretary reminded.

"Okay, thanks Leah." _Shit! I need to get going or Miyuki will definitely nag on me if I am late._

Shizuma grab her coat and her bag and quickly stepped out of her office. Every time she walks outside everyone in the office would stare at her and would follow her with their eyes. Who wouldn't with her business suit that completely wraps her tall perfect figure and alluring aristocratic aura? Her long silver hair locks greatly complements her smoky tantalizing olive green eyes, and the fact that she is a Hanazono is always a bonus. Sometimes she would go out of her way just to flirt and go on occasional lunch dates with the girls that come her way. After all, old habits die hard and beautiful girls are indeed her weakness. But nobody would believe her if she says that she had never slept with any of them. It never bothers her before when she used to sleep around with different girls all at the same time but now that she has Nagisa she just can't bring herself down into breaking the young girl's heart. The redhead just like Kaori was different from all the other girls that she has been with. Those are the only two girls that she ever took seriously and never cheated on. That is her guarded secret that only her best friend Miyuki knows about.

Miyuki was already in the restaurant sitting in a booth reserved for both of them and was looking at the menu when Shizuma who was guided by a young cute hostess arrived.

"Hey there beautiful are you waiting for your boyfriend?" the silver-haired goddess teased.

"No I'm actually waiting for my gorgeous girlfriend." Miyuki quickly retorted before winking at her best friend.

The hostess waited for Shizuma to sit down and gently handed her the menu. "Ma'am your server will be right with you." the girl said shyly. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Leaving so soon cutie? We are just starting to get warmed up here." Shizuma said seductively while smiling at the hostess who was blushing due to her advances.

Miyuki noticed that the hostess is starting to fall from her best friend's antiques so she decided to take control of the situation. She took one of her best friend's hands to get her attention. "Shizuma, you're not planning to cheat on me now are you?" giving the young girl the opportunity to leave.

"You're in a good mood today Miyuki."

"And your being your usual teasing self today." Miyuki joked making her best friend chuckled.

"Have you been waiting long? I have too much paperwork sitting on my desk so I kind of lose track of time."

"No, I just got here myself from a boring meeting." The two ordered their drinks and meals and decided to continue their conversation.

"Doesn't working remind you of Miator?"

"Yeah it does. Except for the part where I need to lecture a certain Etoile." the blunette said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey I was busy tending on other things you know! Anyway, how are things in your end? Any plans for the holidays?"

"I wish! I need to stay here for the holidays to represent the Rokujo's. Although Tamao is coming over and will actually be arriving this afternoon." the blunette said excitedly.

"That's why you are in a good mood today! I really wish that I can spend more time with Nagisa. If I bring her here my parents will definitely freak out since the Sakuragi's are still pushing the engagement proposal. If I could just officially decline their proposal in public, imagine how easier that would be."

"You can't Shizuma; it's not as easy as before where you could just throw away everything just to be with the person that you love just like when you were fighting for Kaori. This time you have the whole future of the Hanazono holdings and its employees to think about. Imagine how many people will lose their jobs if the company plummets down."

"Don't you think I don't know that? Why do you think I'm here in Tokyo letting the Sakuragi's and my parents control my life?" Shizuma said in annoyance.

Miyuki chuckled "You have really matured Shizuma, do you know that? I just can't believe that the Sakuragi's are using you for their benefit. Do you think Kaori was lying when she said that she still has feelings for you?"

"After the stunt that she pulled in Okinawa, I don't know what to believe in. Besides it doesn't matter since I don't love her anymore."

Miyuki knew that her friend is starting to get really annoyed so she decided to change the topic.

"By the way, I heard from Tamao that Nagisa is planning to work part-time for the holidays."

"Yeah. Since I told her that I might not be able to see her due to work. Anyway, I need to find a way to see her soon cause I'm about to go crazy with all this stress."

 _It doesn't look like she knows that Tamao will be bringing her best friend here in Tokyo. I'm pretty sure Shizuma will freak out if she hears that piece of information._ "Oh no, that's not good Shizuma." the blunette gasped. "I remembered you taking advantage of me for several nights the last time you were sexually deprived."

"Shut up Miyuki! Stop exaggerating things. Besides it's not as if I was the only one who enjoyed those nights either." the platinum haired girl smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 - Set-up

c2: Hello guys! How's everyone? Sorry for the long hiatus. I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

A Winter Story

Chapter 2

Set-up

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Tamao and Nagisa arrived at the Rokujo's traditional but very big mansion. The old lady caretaker led them to the living room where Miyuki, who was wearing a traditional Kimono was chatting with a beautiful girl who had emerald eyes and long black hair tied with two red ribbons on each side. As soon as the two girls walked in, they were greeted by the blunette and her cheerful friend.

"Welcome to my humble home Nagisa." Miyuki greeted.

"Thanks for having me, Miyuki-sama. I hope I'm not intruding." _I would not really call this humble considering the estate is much bigger than the Suzumi's mansion in Okinawa."_

 _"_ By the way this is Minamoto Chikaru, a friend of mine and Shizuma's." Miyuki then turned to introduced the two girls that just arrived. "This redhead here is Nagisa-chan and this other one of course is my fiancé which you have already met before."

"It's been a while Chikaru-chan. It's nice to see you again." Tamao greeted the girl before hugging and kissing her fiancé.

"Yes, its been a while Tamao-chan. How about I let you two lovers do your thing." Chikaru said making the two blunettes blushed.

Nagisa can't help but giggle with that last comment. "It's nice to meet you Minamoto-san." the redhead said while shaking the older girl's hand.

"Please call me Chikaru. I am glad to finally meet the girl who tamed Shizuma's heart. I have heard so many things about you." the beautiful girl smiled brightly.

"Good things I hope?" the redhead asked nervously.

"Haha. Well... I don't know, maybe?" Chikaru joked making the redhead giggle.

The two of them can't help but noticed the two blunettes making out on the sofa. "They sure missed each others company, considering they visit each other once every month." the younger girl said innocently making Chikaru giggle.

The two decided to leave the lovers alone so they sat in the far end side of the sofa. "Here, have some tea Nagisa-chan." Chikaru started pouring the hot liquid inside a porcelain cup. "I brought some chocolates from Belgium, maybe you would like to try some?"

"Thanks! the redhead took a small chunk and popped it in her mouth." She started chewing it with her eyes closed the whole time trying to savour the sweet flavours of the chocolate. "Mmmmm.. This is very delicious." She beamed in happiness.

"I'm glad you like them. Here have some more." the cheerful girl offered. _I'm glad she has a sweet tooth. Our plan just might work. "_ How about we go straight to business Nagisa-chan since I don't think those two will be done anytime soon."

"Business?" the confused redhead girl glanced at her two friends who were still busy making out.

"I heard from Miyuki that you were originally planning to look for a part-time job during the holidays."

"Yes I was." the redhead girl nodded. _Until Tamao insisted that I come here with her._

"Good!" the older girl smiled making the redhead wonder. " You see one of my closest friend is looking for a temporary personal assistant just for the duration of the holidays. I would greatly appreciate it if you can help us out?" Chikaru looked at Nagisa with her puppy eyes.

"Well, I would like to help you. But, you see I promised Tamao-chan tha.."

"Don't worry about me Nagisa-chan." the younger blunette suddenly jumped in the conversation. I can always help Miyuki in her office since it will be very busy during the holidays. And trust me, you don't want to get stuck with me doing those boring work." Tamao said after rolling her eyes at her fiancé.

"Nagisa-chan, It will be a great opportunity for you since you can list that in your resume when you start looking for a job next time. And I assure you it will land you a job right away if they see our friend's name." Miyuki said trying to persuade the girl. "Oh and the pay is good since Chikaru-chan's request is kind of a last minute."

"What do you say Nagisa-chan? It will really help us out a lot. I promise, it's going to be an easy job and you won't have any problems with my friend since she is a really nice person." Chikaru pleaded.

"Well... sure why not." Nagisa finally accepted. _That was my original plan anyway. It will actually help the day go by faster. Making myself busy will at least help me stop thinking about Shizuma for a bit. I wonder if I should give her a surprise visit on my day off?_

"That's great! Thank you so much Nagisa-chan! I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7." the cheerful girl said in happiness as she tried to regain her composure. "But for now, will you stand still for me please." a smiling Chikaru brought out a measuring tape as she inched towards the young girl who was caught off guard.

* * *

At the Hanazono Mansion a very weary Shizuma was lying down talking to her mother before bedtime. Her mother Yuu, was sitting on her bed right beside her .

"Shizuma you look so tired. Are you not getting enough sleep at night?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I am getting enough sleep. It's just that I feel so stressed out lately between the never ending office work and Kaori bothering me all the time." the younger girl said in annoyance. "That girl really doesn't know when to quit!"

"I'm sorry Shizuma, just hang in there ok?" Yuu tried comforting her daughter as she played with her silver locks. "How are you going to meet your redhead if you start getting sick?" the older lady teased.

"Mother, it doesn't really matter if I get sick or not since we both know that there's a high chance that I would not be seeing her. Did you not remember telling me this morning that I am not allowed to missed any work during the holidays?" the platinum haired girl said sarcastically.

"Shizuma! You cannot afford to get sick do you understand? This is the first time that you will be attending the parties as the future successor of your father. Besides, did I not tell you that I will think of something?" Yuu started shuffling Shizuma's hair.

"I won't believe you until I actually see it." Shizuma stared indifferently at her mother's olive green eyes.

"You know you can be pretty cold like your Father sometimes. Anyway, since when did I lie to you Shizuma?" Yuu feigning hurt to try to lighten up the mood.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm just really tired. I didn't mean it to sound like that." the young girl said apologetically. "By the way, I don't have anything important going on in the office tomorrow morning so I will be sleeping in."

"Shizuma, I know it's annoying but just deal with it for a little while longer. Now sleep early, tomorrow morning I will come back to check on you." Yuu kissed her daughter's forehead before tucking her in. After a few seconds she took a deep breath and left her daughter's room.

* * *

The next day, Nagisa was being dressed by her three friends for her new job. She is wearing a blank long sleeve shirt and white slacks while her auburn hair was being tucked in at the back by Chikaru to make it look shorter. "I need to cut your hair a little bit." the raven girl said without even waiting for the redhead's permission.

"Why do I need to look like this again?" Nagisa asked her three friends as she look at herself in the mirror. Miyuki was adjusting her blue tie while Chikaru was busy fixing her bangs to make it more ragged.

"Oh did I not mention yesterday that my friend is looking for a male personal assistant?" Chikaru feigning innocence.

"Wait! What! No! I can't believe you completely forgot to tell me the most important part!" Nagisa complained."Why did you ask me? I'm clearly a woman!"

"It will be okay Nagisa-chan. At least our friend will not try to make any sexual advances on you since she hates man." Miyuki reasoned. "And also, Shizuma will not get jealous if she finds out about your part-time job."

"Taken advantage of by your friend? Is she some kind of a pervert?" Nagisa asked in annoyance.

"Wait stay still, I need to take a picture of you for my collections. You look so handsome by the way." Tamao chimed in happiness. _I would have completely fallen for the male Nagisa too._ "Nagisa you look taller in those shoes, your taller than Miyuki when she stands besides you."

"I want her picture too. Here Miyuki take a picture of me and Tamao standing beside a handsome redhead!" the raven haired girl requested.

"What if I get caught!" Nagisa said as she tried to wiggle out of the girls arms who were so busy invading her personal private space just to get a good picture of her. "Hey will you two cut it out?"

Miyuki started chuckling as she started taking some cute photos. "I'm pretty sure our friend won't mind if she finds out. But you need to be careful since she could be a real flirt, so don't be falling in love with her."

Nagisa face turned pink as she sighed. "Why did I let you three talk me into this?" _I hope Shizuma does not find out about this._

"You will be fine. Don't worry I will visit you whenever I get the chance." Tamao said as she hugged her friend.

After a few moments, Nagisa and Chikaru were finally sitting in the back of a limousine as the redhead tried to stay calm as possible. "I still can't believe I let you three push me into doing this." she said in disbelief as she shake her head.

"Don't worry about it too much Nagisa-chan. Our friend's mother was actually the one who requested for a girl to post as a male personal assistant for her daughter." the raven haired girl explained. "You probably need to start sitting like a man." Chikaru suggested as she look at Nagisa who had her legs cross in a very feminine way.

"Oh, my bad." the redhead tried to adjust her position to change her appearance. "That is such a weird request. I wonder why they are going to this great extent just to hire an assistant?"

Chikaru giggled. "Well, my friend's mother is actually wary of hiring a man since her daughter is a very beautiful girl and she's afraid that she will be taken advantage of."

The girl started massaging her head from all of the new information that she has been given. "I already have a headache from all of this but I can't complain since it's a decent job with a good pay."

"Don't worry, I promise you that you will not regret taking this offer." Chikaru assured the other girl.

The drive was pretty peaceful after Nagisa calmed down. She learned a lot of things about her new friend, Chikaru, who is very knowledgable about almost any topic. The redhead made sure to get some pointers on how to behave like a man as it will come in handy with her new job. As the driver pulled in a very large compound, the redhead can't help but be struck in awe. The driver open the passenger to let the two ladies out.

The older girl started chuckling when she saw the redhead's mouth agape upon seeing the vast landscape and the big mansion right in front of them. _Oh my gosh. This girl is so funny. Now I know why Shizuma fell in love with her._

Nagisa caught herself being dumbfounded as she started feeling embarrass. "I'm sorry Chikaru-chan. Its just that this is the first time that I've seen a mansion as big as this one. It looks like a castle! Are you sure this is the right place?"

"It's ok Nagisa-chan, I actually find it cute." the older girl said making the redhead blushed. "And yes we are in the right place. How about we go in and meet your new boss?"

"After you, milady." the redhead bowed and offered her hand to her friend.

"Why thank you, my kind sir. You sure are a quick-learner." Chikaru took the redhead's hand as she guided her to the main entrance where a butler was patiently waiting for them.

"Good Morning Minamoto-san and her guest. Welcome to the Ha.."

"Satou-san." a tall, beautiful woman with brown hair and olive green eyes stopped her butler from continuing. "I wanted to personally greet them myself so you may go back now." the lady ordered.

"As you wish, Madame." the butler bowed to them and quietly left.

Nagisa was so enticed by the lady's charm that she just stared at her. _She looks like a queen living in a castle._ "Come in you two." The girls silently followed her in the living room where several ladies, who are wearing black and white maid uniforms awaits. One of them who looks older is wearing a different style but same color of uniform than the rest. The older lady ordered two of the younger maids to start serving tea while the rest just remained in their position waiting for any orders.

"Chikaru-chan! I'm so glad you could make it." the lady of the house said cheerfully before hugging the young girl who did the same thing. "You are growing to be more and more beautiful and graceful each day. How is Shion-chan doing?"

"Why thank you, Yuu-san. Shion is in America with her family for the holidays. It's been a while since I saw you last. How you've been? You look as stunning as ever like your daughter." Chikaru flirted.

"Oh my! You are indeed my daughter's friend." making the older girl giggle. "And this must be the person that you mentioned to me?" she said while giving her perfect smile at the redhead who was just staring blankly at her.

The two ladies look at each other and started giggling making Nagisa snapped out of her daze. She then realized that the beautiful woman was talking to her so she started shaking her head to get back to her senses. "Good Morning Ojou-sama! My name is Aoi Nagisa. I would be working for you starting today." the blushing redhead said in embarrassment before bowing to the older lady.

"Good Morning Nagisa-chan. Thank you for taking this job on a very short notice. My name is Yuu and I am the mistress of this house. You can address me however you like and please make yourself feel at home, I promise, I won't bite you." Yuu teased making Chikaru roll her eyes.

"Yuu-san is rather laid back. Nagisa-chan." the raven-haired girl said. "Although her husband is the total opposite."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare at you earlier. It's just that you are so beautiful and your eyes reminds me of someone I know."

Chikaru and the older lady gave each other a knowing look before they both started laughing. _This girl is pretty straight forward I wonder if that is the reason why my daughter fell in love with her._ "It's alright, Nagisa-chan. Don't be shock when I tell you that my daughter has my eyes." trying to give the girl a hint.

"Oh really. Thanks for the warning Ojou-sama. I will keep that it mind that way I won't swoon all over her when I see her." Nagisa said with seriousness in her eyes.

"Nagisa-chan, I'm pretty sure she would prefer it that you drool all over her. Don't worry I won't tell your girlfriend on you." Chikaru winked at the redhead making the girl blush in embarrassment.

 _I wonder what's so funny?_ "Thank you, Chikaru-chan. Pardon my ignorance Yuu-ojousama but can you explain to me what it is exactly that I am going to be doing since I am not quite familiar with this job?"

"Let me explain the job details then. First of all, your job is to assist my daughter if she needs any help with anything, unless she advises you differently. Second, you have to accompany her everywhere she goes so you will be spending your time with her all day. Third, no one outside this household can know about your real identity, including your real gender, so you are not allowed to wear any female's clothing when my daughter is with you in public to avoid any unwanted attention." Yuu smiled at the young girl who was trying to remember all the details. "Pretty simple right? You think you can handle it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"This young girl here is Chiyo-chan, she is assigned to show you around. If you need any assistance feel free to get in touch with her. She is also going to be your room mate that way she can help you get dressed and prepare in the morning."

"By the way, Yuu-ojousama how should I address your daughter?" the redhead inquired.

"Well, you can actually ask her yourself that way you can get to know her better." the lady of the house suggested.

Chikaru can't help but giggle in that last comment making Nagisa wonder.

"Does your daughter know that I am posing as a guy?"

"Not yet, but eventually, she will. So try not to let her find out right away to make this game more fun." Yuu said in delight. "We have prepared some more clothes for you to wear in your room."

"Yes Ojousama." _Game? What am I? A toy?_

"Yuu-san, maybe we should give Nagisa-chan a nickname?"

"Hmmm... that's a good idea." the brunette pondered for a few seconds as an idea came to mind. "How does Hono sounds?"

"That actually fits her perfectly. Aoi Hono (Blue flame). What do you think Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa sighed in defeat. "I guess, since I will be changing my gender temporarily I might as well change my name." _Nagisa is actually a unisex name but I guess it wouldn't hurt to let them have their fun._ "I just need to start getting used to it.

"Great that settles it then, now why don't you go on ahead upstairs to the third floor to try to wake my daughter's lazy ass up and see if you can make her go to work today. Her room is at the very end of the hallway. Just go straight inside if she doesn't answer the door." Yuu ordered.

A worried Nagisa swallowed hard as she looked at Chikaru for approval. _I just hope she won't think that a male pervert is up to get her when she sees me._

"Go ahead Hono-chan, You have my number so give me a call if any problem arises." the raven-haired girl insisted.

"Alright then, I will see you later Chikaru-chan." the redhead hugged her friend before addressing the lady of the house. "Yuu-ojousama, I will be heading to the third floor now." Nagisa bowed respectfully as she followed Chiyo who slowly climb up the stairs to guide her.

When they were away from earshot the two ladies continued with their conversation.

"This is going to be the greatest winter ever, Chikaru-chan." Yuu beamed in delight. "Nagisa-chan seems to be a sweet girl and I am already taking a liking on my future daughter-in-law."

"She is really a nice girl. I wonder how Shizuma-chan will react when she sees her?" Chikaru said as she laughs with Yuu. "Anyway, when are you planning to tell Nagisa that you know about her relationship with Shizuma?"

"I will let Shizuma handle that. For now, I wanted to just seat back and enjoy the show." Yuu smiled making Chikaru giggle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.

c2: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

A Winter Story

Chapter 3

Surprise Surprise

* * *

Before the two young girls could even reach the third floor Chiyo missed a step and started losing her balance. Good thing Nagisa was paying attention and caught the young girl in her arms.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked while embracing the blushing young girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being clumsy." the timid girl who had a bob cut black hair with laces tied on each sides quickly apologized to the redhead and was in the verge of crying.

"It's not something to be sorry about. It happens to me too you know. By the way, I am Nagisa, but as you have heard from earlier I will be playing Hono for now. What is your name?" the cheery girl asked after letting the young girl go. _I need to get used to this new name of mine._

"My name is Tsukidate Chiyo. It's nice to meet you Nagisa-oneesama." the shorter girl said while giggling.

"It's nice to meet you too Chiyo-chan. I am looking forward to be learning from you."

"I am the newest maid here so I'm afraid I won't be of much help in terms of teaching you." the shy girl blushed.

"It doesn't matter just having a friend is more than enough for me." the redhead said in delight.

The two girls started walking towards the end of the hallway. _This house is so big. It's like a maze inside._ The mansion is very beautiful on both the outside and the inside. She took her time to remember some of the key areas that they passed because there is a chance that she will lose her way if she doesn't pay attention. Chiyo was nice enough to give her information about the house and where to go if she gets lost. It took them several minutes before finally reaching the room of her new mistress.

"Good luck Hono-niisan. I need to get back to work but if you need anything you can always ask for me. I will see you later." Chiyo said cheekily before finally walking away leaving the redhead at the front door.

* * *

Nagisa was standing in the hallway outside the bedroom door of her new mistress. She was nervous as she doesn't know what to expect of the girl. Based on what Chiyo said the girl is pretty nice but lately she has been very stressed out due to some unknown reasons and just wants to be left alone. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before deciding to knock on the door. _Here goes nothing..._

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Ojou-sama?" the redhead said as she tried to adjust her voice to make it deeper.

There was no answer.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Ojou-sama? Are you awake?"

Still no answer.

"Ojou-sama, I'm coming in."

Nagisa opened the two doubled wooden doors and slowly walked inside. She was amazed to see how very big and spacious the room is. _This room is as big as my entire house_. There was a big window with curtains across the main door, right in front of it was a study table with a computer on top, there was a sofa set and a big bookshelf right by the door where she was standing, a king size bed in the middle of the room with two night stands on each sides, a big flat screen t.v. on the wall in front of the bed and a very beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling right at the center of the room. It was dark inside but she can tell that there is someone sleeping soundly on the bed underneath the covers. She slowly walk in before closing the door gently behind her.

"Ojou-sama, are you awake?" Nagisa asked softly as she approached the girl. _This room smells familiar for some reason._

The sleeping girl stirred for a little bit. She took her pillow from under her head and placed it right on top of her face as she went right back to sleep. _She must be so tired, I guess I have no choice but to open the window curtains to help her wake up._ The young girl opened the drapes to let the sunlight in.

"Go away! I'm not going to work this morning." The half asleep girl muffled underneath the pillow.

"Ojou-sama you need to wake up." the redhead insisted.

The annoyed girl waved her hands to shoo the intruder "Can't you see I'm sleeping here?!" she asked in irritation as she clutched her pillow tight.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama but your mother ask me to wake you up." She then approached the girl and tried taking the pillow away from her but it didn't budge since the older girl was holding it pretty tight. The redhead decided to tug it away using more force than the last time not realizing her own strength. She lost her balance and fell backwards on the carpeted floor dragging the other girl and the blankets with her along the process. She felt the girl's soft and warm body land against hers. "Oh no! I'm sorry Ojou-sama." _Way to go Nagisa! Pray to the gods that this rich girl is not going to fire you on your first hour of work after that display!_

The pillow flew and landed somewhere in the room while the blankets landed right on top of the older girl covering them both. "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" the girl hissed as she try to move the blankets away from them, revealing a pair of familiar olive green eyes staring in irritation towards Nagisa's worried crimson orbs as strands of silver hair pooled over the redhead's hair and face.

"Shi-Shi-Shizuma!" the surprised redhead yelped as her eyes grew wide. _Am I dreaming?_ _Shit I was not able to control my real voice when I said her name._ Nagisa thought as she tried to recover from the shock.

The sleepy Shizuma's expression change into a soft one as she tried to blinked a few times to make sure that she is not dreaming. _I must be losing it! Why is there a dude here that looks and sounds like my Nagisa?_ A few seconds had passed before they both realized that it wasn't a dream. "Who are you and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" the older girl screamed in disbelief after realizing that she was straddling a man. She quickly stood up and sat down on the other end of her bed as she try to recollect herself. _The hell is a guy doing in here!_

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, I didn't mean to startle you." the redhead stood up as quickly as she can as she tried to introduce herself. "M-my name is Aoi Hono and starting today I will be working as your personal assistant." _Oh boy she looks so mad, I can't believe my new mistress is Shizuma…_

"Aoi? Are you related to Aoi Nagisa?" the platinum girl asked.

"No Ma'am, I don't know anyone by that name." the young girl lied.

Shizuma stood up as she studied the man in front of her. _He looks like Nagisa in every way except for being a few centimeters taller. He even has the same last name and hair color, and he also sounded like her when he blurted my name without any honorifics earlier._ The older girl was standing really close to Nagisa's personal space making the latter blush which did not get unnoticed by the seductress.

 _Oh no she doesn't look like she is going to buy it. I need to think of something fast._ The redhead cleared her throat before speaking, "Ojou-sama, pardon my rudeness but I don't think you should stand really close to me, I am a man after all." she said using her deep voice.

Shizuma quickly took a few step back "Ewww, you're right. Anyway, I don't remember hiring a personal assistant much more a man." the silver-haired seductress said in a matter of fact tone as she continue to study the redhead's facial expression. _What is going on here?_

"I was hired by your mother for the duration of the holidays. I'm sorry to scare you like that Ojou-sama." the redhead bowed deeply. "I'm going to take my leave now and let you get dressed. I will be waiting outside your room to escort you for brunch." Nagisa said as she quickly tried to head out the door.

"Wait! I wanted to take a bath so help me prepare one." Shizuma grinned mischievously. _I guess I will be playing along for now until I find out who you really are._ "The bathroom is on your right hand side."

"Very well, Ojou-sama." the redhead went straight to the bathroom and started filling the bathtub up with warm water. _Is this really alright? I have a feeling that she knows already, especially when she grinned at me earlier. I need to try to act as normal as possible._ She was suddenly brought out of her deep thoughts when her phone started ringing. _Damn it! I forgot to put my phone on silent. Who could this be?_ The redhead took a peek on the screen and almost dropped it in the tub as she saw the caller's name.

 _Hanazono Shizuma calling…_

 _Oh no! What should I do?_ Nagisa panic as she turned her phone off and quickly slid it in her breast pocket. Just in time before Shizuma walked in the bathroom with her cellphone in hand.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is ignoring me this morning, despite the fact that I haven't talk to her since yesterday." she said before handing her phone to her assistant. "Here hold this for me while I take a bath."

A nervous Nagisa took the phone from Shizuma. "Yes, ma'am." _Thank goodness the sound of water masked my ringtone._

"Do you think I should punish her for turning her phone off on me?"

"We-well, ma-maybe she's busy. I-I'm pretty sure she will re-return your call when she get's the chance." _Stop stammering Nagisa. I wonder how she's going to punish me if she finds out that I am the real Nagisa._

 _Haha he looks so cute when he stutters, Arrgh I can't believe I find him cute considering he's a man._ "Hono-kun, why don't you wait for me outside the hallway." Shizuma ordered in irritation. _Could it be just a coincidence that their facial expressions are exactly the same?_

Nagisa was outside waiting for her mistress to call her. She has been staring at Shizuma's phone for half an hour now as she tried to figure out how to not blow her cover. _If I understand this correctly, the reason why Yuu-ojousama wants me to post as a guy when I am outside in public with Shizuma is for people, especially the media to not suspect anything. She knows that Shizuma will eventually find out that I am Nagisa but as for now she wants to tease her daughter a little bit which I agree is pretty funny. That is until she finds out and punishes me severely for it._ The redhead swallowed nervously. _Now I know where Shizuma got the knack for teasing people. Hmmmm…Everything is actually making sense now, to think that those girls all conspired to do this to us._

The door suddenly opened startling the redhead. She was shocked to see Shizuma wearing a blue long sleeve blouse, a pair of black slacks that completely complements her figure and a coat that was hanging on her shoulders with her usual loose ponytail. She made sure to show her cleavage by leaving the first two top buttons of her shirt unbuttoned. _She looks so beautiful, I can't help but to stare at her._

"Hey Na- I mean Hono-kun, when your done staring will you please grab my bag? It is on top of my computer table." the older girl ordered after narrowing her eyes and not breaking eye contact with the redhead. _Damn it I almost called him Nagisa…_

The redhead's face turned pink as she shook her head in embarrassment. She then cleared her throat and started explaining, "I'm sorry for staring at you Ojou-sama. It's just that you look very stunning." Nagisa said as she went inside the room to retrieve the bag.

 _This guy is too innocent just like her._ "Say, do you have my phone?" Shizuma asked as they started to walk towards the dining room.

"Yes, Ojou-sama." the redhead handed the cellphone to the silver-haired goddess. "It rang and beep a few times but I did not answer it."

The older girl started fiddling with her phone to check what she missed. She started giggling when she read one of her messages. "It seems my girlfriend has decided to text me back." the older girl said as she replied to the message.

"I'm glad. That means you are not planning to punish her right?" _I didn't know Shizuma gets really bubbly when she receives my text messages. I guess I should text her more often._

"Maybe..." the silver-haired goddess said before entering the dining room.

* * *

Yuu was already eating her brunch when Shizuma and the redhead arrived in the dining room. The older girl took a seat in her usual spot across from her mother. Nagisa made sure to pull the chair for her before standing near the wall behind her mistress.

"Good Morning Shizuma! I'm glad you decided to wake-up and join me."

"Good Morning Mother! Yes, something unexpected happened this morning. I'm surprise you're still here?"

"Oh yeah, Chikaru-chan came by this morning so we chatted for a little bit."

 _Chikaru?_ "I did not know that you two are close?" Shizuma asked in wonder "So anyway, when did you decide to hire a personal assistant for me?"

"I asked Chikaru-chan to help me with the party's motif. Well, hiring a personal assistant is a good idea right? And it seems that my plan to make you go to work today actually worked. All thanks to Hono-kun." Yuu chuckled as she turned her attention to the redhead who was standing with the other maids near Shizuma. "How are you liking your new personal assistant?" the mistress of the house asked her daughter as she gave Nagisa a knowing look.

"Beside him almost giving me a heart attack this morning?" the platinum haired goddess asked sarcastically. "He's ok since he reminds me of a certain redhead that I dearly miss."

Nagisa almost lost her balance with the sudden comment but quickly tried to regain her composure making Yuu laugh.

A maid pushing a food cart entered the room and started serving the silver-haired a freshly cook japanese style breakfast while another one on standby started pouring Shizuma a glass of juice.

"Excuse me mother, I really need to make a phone call to my girlfriend as she is not answering my calls since this morning." Shizuma said before fiddling with her phone.

The comment made Nagisa panic making Yuu snicker. _Oh no! I need to answer her phone call this time or else she will really get mad at me._

"Hono-kun, why don't you go to the kitchen and have a quick breakfast before you leave with Shizuma." Yuu said giving Nagisa a chance to hide and answer her phone.

"Really?" Nagisa said in her normal cheerful voice making Shizuma turn around to give her a questioning look. "I mean, thanks Yuu-ojousama. Please excuse me Shizuma-ojousama." Nagisa said as she tried to change her voice before leaving as quickly as possible.

 _That really sounded like Nagisa, I know I'm not crazy_ "What the hell was that?" Shizuma asked her mother before getting startled with the ringing of her phone. She looked at the screen and smiled when she saw the caller. "Speak of the devil."

"Excuse me mother." she said before answering her phone.

"Nagisa, I was just thinking of calling you."

"Oh, is that why you turned your phone off?"

"How's your new part-time job?"

"Hey, do you have a brother or a male relative that looks just like you?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering."

"Oh really?"

"I hope I can see you soon too."

"Hey make sure not to turn your phone off, just put it on vibrate or something."

"Okay, I love you too, Bye!"

 **CLICK**

Yuu tried so hard to stop herself from laughing from the conversation earning a cold stare from her daughter.

"What is so funny mother?" Shizuma asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I just thought of something really funny. Anyway, I have to go so I will see you later." Yuu stood up from her chair and hugged her daughter goodbye before leaving.

"Okay, take care!" _Something seems fishy, I just don't know what it is yet._ Shizuma thought as she finished her meal.


	4. Chapter 4 - Busted

c2: Merry Christmas Everyone! Thank you for following my story and for all the comments.

Disclamer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

A Winter Story

Chapter 4

Busted

* * *

Almost everyone in the office was staring and whispering when Shizuma and the redhead arrived. It seems the news about "Aoi Hono" had already spread before they could even reach the marketing department where Shizuma works. After all, it was unheard of that their boss who is known to hate man would hire a male personal assistant.

Shizuma's department is responsible in increasing the company's revenue and market shares by properly publicizing and advertising their products. As the Marketing Director she had to attend several business meetings with the research and development team, the sales team and the market research team. On top of that she had to review several end of the year reports that need to be sign by her father who went on a business trip for a few days. Because of this her workload has doubled but thanks to Hono-kun who was trained by Leah, she got done much earlier today. The redhead was very smart and quickly learned all the necessary things to make her life easier. She never had an assistant before since she only works on the weekends and never saw the need for it but now what she is swamped with work she finally realized the importance of having one.

It was after dinner time when the platinum-haired girl finished working. I need to go somewhere to relax for a bit. "Hey Hono-kun, what's my schedule like tomorrow?"

The young assistant took his company issued tablet as he started checking her mistress' schedule "You are completely block off in the morning to review and sign several contracts, a lunch date with Rokujo-san and her fiancé, and then you have to visit one of the Research and Development sub-branch that is located outside the city for a new product presentation in the afternoon."

"Hmmm… I see… Alright, were done for the day! Let's go out for dinner, my treat!" Shizuma said as they started heading towards the parking lot. Tonight I will make sure to find out who you really are.

"As you wish, Ojou-sama."When they arrived at Shizuma's designated spot the redhead carefully opened the driver side door of a shiny black convertible for her mistress. After that she went straight and hopped on the passenger side. She looks good driving this car, the redhead though as she tried hard enough to not stare at the silver haired goddess beside her.

Shizuma decided to bring her assistant to a fancy French restaurant and started putting her plan into action. "I hope you love desserts Hono-kun since this restaurant is known to make the best cakes in town."

"I do!" the redhead chirp in happiness forgetting that she was supposed to be posing as a guy. "I mean, I don't mind sweets." I hope she did not catch that.

"Great, now let's get going." Shizuma said with her usual stoic expression.

"This restaurant looks really expensive Ojou-sama. Maybe we should go somewhere cheaper since you will be treating me." the redhead said after Shizuma handed her car keys to the valet boy.

The platinum haired goddess gave the redhead a cold stare. "Hono-kun, please don't make me repeat myself."

"I apologize for my rudeness." Nagisa bowed in apology. Damn it! I better keep my mouth shut before Shizuma strangles me.

After a few minutes the two were finally seated. Nagisa had her normal worried expression as she tried to figure out what food to order as the menu was in French. Shizuma found this very amusing as she caught a glimpse of her personal assistant's facial expression. I bet if Nagisa is here with me right now she would be having the same cute expression. She thought before catching herself. Why the hell am I comparing him to my girlfriend?

"Uhmmm… Ojou-sama, will it be too much to ask of you to order for me since I have no idea what I am reading?" the redhead admitted in embarrassment.

"Sure no problem! But you have to promise me that you will finish everything including the drink that I will be ordering for us." the platinum girl said seductively.

"Deal!" Nagisa said as she hid her blush. She really is a nice person.

The silver-haired goddess made sure to order something very appetizing for the redhead. But what she failed to mention is that the food contains high levels of alcohol including the dessert which the redhead happily ate without suspecting anything. This person has a sweet tooth too. "Hono-kun, have some more sweet white wine." the older girl said before asking the waiter to pour more wine for them.

"Ojou-sama I don't think I should be drinking anymore since I am underage." Why am I starting to feel dizzy? I only had 1 glass of wine.

Underage? "You're not 18 are you?" Shizuma teased.

"Yes I am. How did you know?" the naive assistant asked.

"Just a wild guess." Hmmm same age as my Nagisa. "In that case, just finish that last one. It's only white wine so it shouldn't be strong. I'm guessing base on your accent that your from Okinawa, Hono?"

"Yes I am, Ojou-sama. It seems you're ears are very good in distinguishing people's accents." I need to make sure I don't give her any information about my friends or family or she will figure out who I am. The redhead quickly gulp down the last glass without thinking.

"No, it's just that my girlfriend is also from Okinawa." I feel bad getting this guy drunk just to get some information maybe I should stop? Shizuma took a sip of her wine before standing up, "Let's go home Hono-kun, I think you had enough to drink." I am almost positive that he is hiding something from me though.

"Yes ma'am." the redhead quickly stood up and escorted her mistress outside as they waited for the car.

Shizuma decided to stop questioning the redhead any further. Her tired assistant on the other hand fell right asleep in the car before the silver haired goddess could even start the engine. She started gazing at the person next to her and started studying his face. Everything really looks similar. I wonder if Nagisa has a long lost twin brother that she doesn't know about? Nah, that is just plain crazy. Shizuma started chuckling as she shook her head. Maybe I had too much to drink myself to be thinking that. I better send Nagisa a text message to let her know that I am on my way home or else she would worry.

Shizuma started typing on her phone. When she hit the send button after creating her message she can't help but noticed that Hono's phone started vibrating. What the hell?! Hhmmmm… Maybe it's just a coincidence. The tired girl narrowed her eyes as she studied the redhead beside her again. Could it be? She started inching towards the man being careful to not wake him.

The redhead sniffed subconsciously when she felt her girlfriend's presence nearby, "Shiizzuuma, you smell reallly goood…" she said before gently smiling and falling back to sleep.

Shizuma's eyes went wide as she tried to process in what she just heard. "What did you just say?" That voice definitely sounded like a drunk Nagisa.

The redhead slept soundly and did not steer. No it couldn't be, my girlfriend is in Okinawa. The tired girl ignored it and just started driving. She was speeding of the highway and was switching gears when the drunk Hono suddenly touched her hand surprising her. I can't believe my drunk personal assistant is making advances on me. Ewww… no actually I can't believe a guy touched me. She quickly move her hands away from the predator. But his hands are soft and smooth just like a girl.

"I love you, Shizuma." the redhead said.

The silver-haired goddess could not believe what she just heard as she almost stepped on the breaks. She was so confused because either this person is her Nagisa who is pretending to be a man or he just really happened to look like Nagisa. To top that off, this person coincidentally fell in love with her on his first day of work. But that one last observation is not surprising. She chuckled. Hmmm… There is only one way to find out.

When they arrived home Shizuma started dialling Nagisa's number on her phone. Sure enough Hono's phone started vibrating, the silver haired goddess narrowed her eyes as she slowly took the redhead's phone in his breast pocket to see who was calling him. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped when she saw her name on the phone screen.

Hanazono Shizuma calling...

I knew it! She smiled and gently kissed the sleeping redhead on the forehead as she traced her fingers on the girl's lips. No wonder my mother was acting weird this morning I bet she talked to you into doing this. To think that her mother had something to do with it is something that she would not expect. But then it is not surprising since she would have probably thought of something unimaginable herself. I can't believe that my mother would go out of her way to find my girlfriend and hire her as my very own personal assistant just to keep her word. Shizuma chuckled.

"Shizu.., please don't punish me." the redhead stirred before completely going back to sleep again.

"Go to sleep my love because tomorrow we will have a very busy day." the silver-haired goddess whispered as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips before calling the butler to carry her inside the house. It's time for me to join in the fun.


	5. Chapter 5 - Punishment

c2: How is everyone's New Year's and Valentines Day? Sorry for the wait guys. Please enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for all of your comments and private messages. I have to cut this Chapter into two sections since it is not loading properly. And again, I do not own Strawberry Panic!

* * *

A Winter Story

Chapter 5

Punishment

* * *

The next morning Nagisa jolted awake and suddenly sat up as she winced in pain from a bad hangover. She doesn't have a recollection of what happened the night before besides leaving the restaurant with Shizuma.

"What? How? Where am I?" she exclaimed startling her roommate who was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Nagisa-oneesama are you awake?" Chiyo asked as she emerged from the bathroom while combing her hair.

"Ouch! My head… How did I get here?" the redhead asked as she massage her temple from the pain.

"You don't remember anything? Ojou-sama was the one who brought you home last night."

"Shizuma? Did she found out I was a girl?" Nagisa asked in disbelief. "Damn it! How could I get drunk with just two glasses of wine?"

"Uhhhmmm, I don't think she knows since she was acting normal when she got here last night. Satou-san, the house butler was the one who carried you here in our room." the young girl explained.

"Oh really? I'm glad my cover was not blown then." the redhead sighed in relief. _I guess that kiss was a dream after all._ Nagisa thought as she slowly touched her lips. "What time is it?!"

Chiyo looked at her watch "It's only 6:00 am."

" **What!? I'm going to be late**!" Nagisa quickly stood up as she winced in pain from her headache before starting to panic.

"Onee-sama, calm down. Go take a quick shower and I will start preparing your clothes." Chiyo said as the redhead nodded and stumbled to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Thank goodness Chiyo-chan helped me get dressed but I never had time to eat breakfast since I am running late_. Nagisa thought before knocking on Shizuma's bedroom door.

"Ojou-sama, I'm coming in." the redhead quickly entered the room and opened the lights as she went straight towards Shizuma's bed to wake the girl. She was shocked to see the girl sleeping soundly wearing a see through night gown with a full set of lingerie underneath. The redhead swallowed hard as she try not to drool over her girlfriend's body. _Damn it! Is she doing this on purpose or what? I obviously can't touch her with me posing as a man._ She closed her eyes as she tried to wake the other girl again.

"Shi-Shizuma-ojousama, wake up." the redhead waited for a few seconds before opening her eyes. _She was never this hard to wake when she was in Okinawa._ The blushing Nagisa stared at the silver-haired girl's body before looking at her soft lips. Her heart was beating really fast as she tried hard to control herself. Her face was slowly inching towards the older girl as she tries to not make any sudden move. _She smells really good._ The redhead can't help but swoon all over her girlfriend. _I guess just a few more seconds of looking won't hurt._ "How I missed you Shizuma." the redhead whispered unconsciously while tucking a few strands of silver hair behind the older girl's ear making the latter stir. The sudden movement made the redhead step back, y _ou need to restrain yourself, Nagisa._

"Hono-kun, is that you?" Shizuma asked before stretching and rubbing her eyes to get a better view of the person in front of her.

"Yes Ojou-sama, it's time for your morning swim." the blushing redhead answered before handing Shizuma her robe making sure to face the other way.

"Oh yeah, let me go ahead and get ready. Why don't you sit in the couch and make yourself comfortable." the silver haired goddess yawn before going straight to the bathroom.

"Yes, Ojou-sama." Nagisa bowed and followed her mistress' orders. _Whew, that was close!_

After a few minutes Shizuma emerged from the bathroom wearing only a two piece bikini with her typical seductive smile. "How do I look, Hono-kun?"

The redhead's face was so red as she try hard not to stammer when she answered, "Y-you look r-really good in your swimsuit Ojou-sama."

"I'm glad, it's too bad I don't like man or I would have dated you. Now let's get going to the estate's indoor pool." Shizuma smirked as she started walking outside of her room leaving the stunned redhead all by herself."

* * *

After half an hour of swimming laps, Shizuma finally decided to stop. The redhead quickly gave her mistress a towel to dry herself with before handing her a robe to put on. She then guided her mistress to the table along the pool where two maids where starting to serve breakfast. The silver-haired girl whispered something to the maids as they silently nodded and left. Nagisa then pulled a chair for her mistress before standing across her awaiting for any orders.

"Nagisa-chan."

The redhead suddenly jerked as a reflex from hearing her name. _God damn it, I need to start getting used to my name_. "Ojou-sama would you like to read the newspaper?" the redhead quickly tried to cover up for her previous mistake.

"No thank you. I'm sorry I was thinking of my girlfriend just now when I called you. Anyway, Hono-kun come sit down and have breakfast with me."

The redhead's eyes grew wide "Ojou-sama, it's ok I'm not hungry since I already had breakfast this morning." She lied but quickly realized that it was not a good idea since all the maids near them are glaring at her for refusing the offer of their young mistress.

"Hono-kun, why do you like to make me repeat myself? Would you like me to punish you?" Shizuma asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I apologized Ojou-sama, it won't happen again." The redhead gulped and bowed in apology as she quickly took a seat in front of her mistress. Another set of plates and utensils were brought in by the maids and was place in front of the redhead.

"Eat up Hono-kun, it will get rid of your hangover." Shizuma gently smiled making the redhead blushed.

"Yes, thank you Ojou-sama."

"Say, do you have a girlfriend, Hono-kun?"

Nagisa almost choke on her food upon hearing the question. "Y-yes." _I don't like where this is going…_

"Will you tell me about her?" the older girl insisted.

The redhead thought for a few seconds before answering "Hmmm, my girlfriend is a very nice person." _I guess it won't hurt to tell her some things about herself._

"Really?"

"Yes. She's very intelligent, beautiful and alluring just like a goddess who has set foot on earth."

"A goddess? You must really be in love with her?" _This girl has a sweet tongue just like her tooth._

"Yes very much." The redhead said while gazing intently at the person in front of her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" the silver-haired goddess asked as she tried to hide her blush.

"I do, because I fell in love with my girlfriend the very first time I laid my eyes on her." The redhead said while blushing.

"She must be one lucky girl to have you Hono-kun." _I'm so happy with her words that I could die right now._

"No, I'm actually the lucky one." The redhead said before drinking her juice. _All this questioning is making me thirsty_

"So tell me, have you two done it already?" Shizuma grinned mischievously.

A wide eyed Nagisa with a face as red as a tomato started coughing as she almost spit her juice out. **Cough** **Cough Cough** "Wha- No, I mean, we.."

"Ahahaha, you look so funny Hono-kun, your face is so red too, Ahahaha." Shizuma said in between laughs. "I bet you're still a virgin!" the silver-head goddess teased.

"You're so mean Ojou-sama." The redhead said before pouting.

After breakfast Shizuma went straight to her room. Before taking a shower she asked the redhead to help select an outfit for her. The redhead was so amaze to see the silver head's collection of wardrobes. It was a big walk-in closet with all kinds of clothing and accessories. _This closet is like a clothing store, everything is so well organized and the variety of clothes that Shizuma has is so unbelievable._ She was so busy admiring and looking through the clothes that she lose track of time and did not notice the older girl walking out of the shower.

A pair of slender arms slowly started snaking around her waist startling the redhead. She turned around to see Shizuma with just a towel on. "Shizuma-ojousama! You startled me! Anyway, I'm sorry if it's taking me a while. I can't seem to decide since you have so much clothes." The blushing redhead explained as she slowly move away from the older girl. _My cover is going to get blown if I let her get this close to me._

"Hmmmm… You know I've always wondered what it feels like to do it with a man since I've never done it before." Shizuma smirked as she started inching toward the now blushing redhead before starting to loosen her tie. _It's so fun to tease her._

"Really? Oh look here! this one will look good on you." The redhead just randomly grabbed a set of business suit before quickly stepping out of the closet.

"Where are you going, Hono-kun? Is that how you treat your mistress?" the silver haired seductress asked making the redhead halt just right at the end of the bed. When she turned to face Shizuma, she was suddenly pushed backwards making her land right on top of the bed giving the perfect opportunity for the older girl to slowly straddle her prey.

"Ojou-sama, what are you doing? I thought you hate guys?" Nagisa asked nervously as she tried hard to not give in to temptation since Shizuma's fingers are quickly unbuttoning her shirt.

 **Knock Knock**

"Ojou-sama, you have a phone call from Sakuragi-san." A voice from the other side of the door can be heard.

"I'm busy. Can you take a message?" The silver head goddess said in irritation. _You got to be kidding me! What timing! And Of all the people who will be calling me, why does it have to be her?_

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama but she is insisting that she talks to you or she said she would come over."

 _Sakuragi-san? I guess she is still pressuring Shizuma on that engagement._ Nagisa pretended to look unfazed from the information that she just heard since Shizuma was studying her reaction.

 _Why is it that I can never take a break from having fun with my redhead?_ "Fine, I'm coming!" She sighed before walking towards the door, before she left she turned her gaze to the redhead who was starting to fix her clothes, "Don't move!" she commanded before leaving.

 _That was close I never thought that there will be a time that I would be thanking Kaori._ Nagisa thought as she laid on the bed not knowing what to do. Her mistress told her to stay before going outside and she could not sneak out because she could hear her in the hallway talking on the phone with an irritated tone. _I need to think of a way to get out of this mess or Shizuma will find out about my secret._ She took a deep breath and quickly stood up and started fixing her clothes _. I guess she can yell at me later for not listening to her but right now she needs to get ready for work._ The redhead quickly went back to the walk in closet to find a much better outfit. As soon as the older girl went back inside her room the redhead quickly told her to get dress since they are going to be late and bolted outside leaving the goddess chuckling from teasing her girlfriend too much.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Tease

c2: I hope everyone enjoyed the first part.

* * *

A Winter Story

Chapter 6

Tease

* * *

It's only noon but Nagisa was already tired from Shizuma's constant teasing. For some reason, her mistress has been teasing her all day and because of that she has been receiving several evil glares from the employees in the office. The platinum haired girl is obviously popular everywhere she goes and every time she is seen flirting with the redhead, everyone around them starts to get envious. _Maybe she knows that I am Nagisa? Nah! it couldn't be. She wouldn't be acting like her normal self if she does. Shizuma had always been known to tease everyone so she might just be warming up to me._

"Hono-kun are you listening?" Shizuma asked, bringing the redhead out from her trance.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, I was thinking about something. What were you saying again?" the redhead said apologetically.

"I said we're here early so we should wait for them inside."

"Alright." The redhead nodded after opening the door for her mistress. She was excited to see her two friends for lunch today and she even made sure to send Tamao a text message to act like they don't know each other as to not blow her cover in front of Shizuma. _I wonder if I should yell at them for talking me into taking this job offer since they obviously knew that Shizuma was going to be my boss?_ She never thought that this job is going to be very stressful with all the lying that she has to do. She's obviously really happy to be with her girlfriend but for some reason the silver haired goddess has been a real handful all day with all the teasing that she has been receiving _._

They were led by the host to a 4 person booth but since Miyuki and Tamao will be sitting beside each other, it is only natural for Shizuma to ask her assistant to sit beside her. This of course has made the redhead very nervous in fear of getting discovered by her boss who is sitting in close proximity from her and who has been flirting with her all day.

"Hono-kun, they're running a few minutes late so why don't we order something to drink first." Shizuma suggested after reading a text message from her phone.

"That's a good idea, Ojou-sama!" the redhead smiled nervously.

"Hono-kun are you afraid of getting this close to me? It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." the older tease making the redhead blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ojou-sama. I-I am just a little nervous to meet your friends and a bit surprised that you decided to bring me along." The redhead lied as she adjusted her tie to hide her blush.

 _Nagisa is a real bad liar_ "Oh is that why? Here let me help you with that." the older girl chuckled. "Well you're my personal assistant and technically you have to escort me wherever I go so it's only normal that I bring you with me." Shizuma explained as she tried to help her assistant fix his tie making the latter laugh nervously.

 _She smells so good, I wonder how long I can last before she finally finds out my real identity._ Nagisa thought as she got lost on her girlfriend's emerald eyes. _I wanted to kiss her so bad but I need to control myself._

"Ahem.. Are we interrupting something?" Miyuki asked as her fiancé giggled beside her when they noticed the two staring at each other.

"Shizuma-chan's girlfriend might get jealous if she sees a man staring at her like that." Tamao winked at the redhead making the latter conscious.

"I was just helping him fix his tie." Shizuma explained. _This lunch date will give me an idea on how much Miyuki and Tamao knows. Nagisa should have told her best friend about this job so I wouldn't be surprised if they play along today._

After a few minutes the four were finally settled in. Shizuma made sure to introduce her new personal assistant to her friends as the four of them waited for the food.

"I'm surprised you warmed up to him rather quickly considering he is a man." Miyuki said after seeing how happy Shizuma was sitting beside her assistant. "Normally you would have already thrown him out of the curb for sitting that close to you."

"He reminds me of Nagisa for some reason. Don't you two find it weird that they look alike? Besides the hairdo?" Shizuma said as she slowly inch her face to the sweating redhead.

"There are some similarities but we both know that she is in Okinawa, right Tamao?"

"Right! He's pretty cute though just like Nagisa-chan." Tamao commented giving the redhead a knowing look.

This made the redhead started coughing as she almost choke on her drink. _I wish I could strangle you rig now, Tamao!_

"Say Hono-kun, what type of girls do you like." Tamao flirted before quickly leaving her seat and squeezing herself to sit right beside the redhead which made Miyuki giggle.

"Suzumi-san, you're too close." The redhead said out loud as she gently push her friend away and slowly inch close to Shizuma. "Stop it! You are not helping at all Tamao-chan." She whispered at the blunette.

"I don't think my cherry will get jealous, besides, this guy here has a girlfriend and based on what I've heard she's a real catch." Shizuma grinned at her now very close assistant. "When you two are done flirting, can I please have my personal space back? And you Tamao-chan go back to your fiancé!"

"Tamao, will you stop teasing poor Hono-kun? She is already getting enough teasing from his mistress and might quit his job if further provoked." Miyuki said as she pat the seat beside her to make Tamao go back to her side.

"You're not planning on quitting on me now are you Hono-kun?" Shizuma run her fingers on the redhead's now red cheeks before pinching it gently.

The last question stunned Nagisa as she felt electricity running through her body, "E-excuse me, I need to use the restroom!" she quickly stood up and left.

"Me too!." Tamao said before excusing herself and chasing after the redhead.

This made Shizuma grin which did not go unnotice by her best friend. _I was right to think that they were all part of this._

"So how long have you known?" Miyuki asked her best friend with a smile on her face after making sure that the two are out of ear shot.

"Known what?" Shizuma said while feigning innocence. "Should I be asking the same question to you?"

"Touché! Consider it as an early Christmas present from me." the blunette said before smiling at her best friend. "But how come you are pretending that you still don't know? I would expect you to be all over her by now."

"It's more fun this way. Although, that last comment is very tempting." The silver haired goddess smiled mischievously. "Why don't you spill everything? I might just forgive you for conspiring against me." She said teasingly.

"Don't you mean reward me for being the greatest best friend?" Miyuki retorted.

"Hmmmm. Only if you tell me everything, Mi-yu-ki-chan!"

Tamao quickly followed the redhead and push her inside one of the restaurant's family restroom.

"Tamao-chan! My cover is going to get blown if you keep on doing that!" Nagisa protested as she watch her best friend lock the door.

"I'm sorry it's just so fun to tease a helpless you." The blunette said before hugging her friend. "How is everything my handsome prince?"

"Tamao-chan will you stop teasing me already?" the redhead said as she blushed. "I am so stressed out already with all the lying and Shizuma's antics and it has only been a few days since I started working for her. On top of that I have been getting death glares and threatening text messages in my company issued phone."

"What do you mean? It doesn't look like she knows though." The blunette started pondering. "Tell me what happened."

"Well let's see, she got me drunk last night, ask me to wake her up this morning only to find her wearing a full set lingerie with matching garters and straps, she then tried to seduce me before going to work, and she has been flirting with me all day just like what you were doing in the dining room a moment ago."

"Hahaha, hey don't compare me to that casanova. It seems Shizuma's teasing knows no bounds." The blunette chuckled "Those people are obviously jealous because you have been getting a lot of attention from their goddess. Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure Shizuma won't get mad at you if she finds out your cover, after all, you're doing this to be with her right?"

"I hope you're right about her not getting mad, Tamao-chan." Nagisa sighed. "Do you think she knows already?"

"I think you are just overthinking this, Nagisa-chan." The blunette assured her friend. _She probably knows already but telling Nagisa that will just make her panic._ "How about we go back outside, Ho-no-kun?" Tamao giggled as she guided the redhead outside the restroom. "Wait, let me harass you one last time." Tamao grabbed the redhead's breast making the latter scream.

 **"NOOOO!"**

"What was that?" Miyuki asked Shizuma after being startled by a loud scream.

"It's obviously Nagisa getting harassed by your fiancé." Shizuma said after rolling her eyes. "Maybe I should join in the fun?"

"What a bunch of perverts!" Miyuki said as she shake her head in disapproval. "Oh hey before I forget, I wanted to invite you to the company party on Christmas Eve."

"Save it, Miyuki. You of all people should know that I hate parties especially holiday parties."

"Of course I do! It's not like I didn't spend them all with you when we are still living in the Strawberry Dorms." the blunette quickly retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"You do? So why bother asking me then? I already have plans set-up for that day." the platinum haired goddess said in a matter of fact tone.

"Would you change your mind if I convince a certain strawberry head?"

"No you would not dare do that!" Shizuma said in disapproval.

"Well, If it will force you to come to the event. And it's a fundraiser not just some lame party."

"Hmmmm… You are not planning to auction me off just to raise funds are you?" Shizuma joked.

"Yes! I mean No! Of course not! But your presence will definitely help a lot!" Miyuki pleaded.

"You know it is going to cost you, right?"

"Thanks! I will send you the invitation." the brunette said before making a toast with her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7 - Playing Games

c2: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Thanks for being patient with me. Anyway, let me know what you think. I don't own Strawberry Panic! I'm just simply borrowing the characters. Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

A Winter Story

Chapter 7

Playing Games

* * *

After lunch Shizuma and Hono-kun went to one of the company's sub branch to conduct the end of the year inspection. The older girl suggested that they take the subway to avoid Tokyo traffic and also because it will be much faster and convenient for them. Everything went smoothly during the inspection tour, after the meeting and a few signatures from Shizuma the two were finally done for the day.

On their way back to the station they decided to make a quick detour to grab something to drink. They lost track of time so when they reached the station it was already rush hour. Fortunately, the station that they will be taking the train from is not as packed as the other ones. There were no seats available but at least there's a lot of space to stand.

The two went inside and stood in the middle to avoid passenger traffic. It was a very smooth ride until the train stopped at the next station were hundreds of people started gushing in from all corners. This made the redhead very worried. _This is not good, Shizuma already attracts a lot of attention just by walking past anyone and taking the subway during rush hour will be dangerous for her since there will be a lot of gropers who will be waiting for the right opportunity. This girl is rich and sheltered so she rarely uses the subway system. Is she even aware that there are sexual predators lurking around during rush hour? What should I do? I should not have chosen those short skirt this morning for her to wear. Damn it Nagisa! You need to think…_

The two were pushed all the way down at the back of the compartment against the glass walls as more passengers came in. They both ended up facing each other, Shizuma had her back against the wall while the redhead stood in front of her to guard her from potential gropers. She almost lose her balance when someone started pushing again as more passengers tried to squeeze in to get inside the train.

Shizuma caught her fall by wrapping her arms around the redhead's body. The young girl on the other hand tried to physically stop herself from further squeezing her mistress by placing both her forearms against the wall on each side of the older girl's head with her elbow bent at a 90 degree angle. The two of them ended up in a very awkward position as their cheeks started to blush. Their noses were almost about to touch as the redhead tried so hard not to react from being so close to the silver head. She can feel Shizuma's breast touching against her chest as those emerald eyes pierce through her crimson orbs.

 _This is bad! But I'd rather be the one stuck in this position than someone else in this train._ Nagisa turned her head slightly to the side to avoid the continuous eye contact. Her heart was beating frantically as her body starts to feel hot due to Shizuma's breathing which was was tickling her face. "I'm sorry Shizuma-ojousama, please bear with it for a little while." She whispered at the older girl's ear.

"It's ok Hono-kun don't worry about it." The older girl said huskily tickling the redhead's neck. _Today must be my lucky day to end up in this position with my strawberry head._

 _Oh my god! Why am I thinking of doing intimate stuff with her right now? Nagisa you need to control yourself!_ The young girl was trying so hard to concentrate from being tempted to kiss the girl in front of her when someone from behind her started pushing again, hitting the back of her head in the process and forcing her lips to land on Shizuma's lips by accident. The two of them were surprised from the sudden contact as their eyes grew wide but none of them move away. After a few seconds, the silver head slowly closed her eyes and started pushing her tongue inside the redhead's mouth making the younger girl moan. There is no way the redhead could resist any longer as she closed her eyes and opened her lips to give entry to the older girl's tongue.

After a few minutes of what seems like an eternity the redhead finally realized what they were doing. She slowly pulled away from the kiss and started turning her head away. But Shizuma tightened her embrace to get the redhead's attention and groped the young girl's butt cheeks making the latter yelp softly in protest but being careful to avoid attracting any attention.

"Don't you dare leave me hanging here by not finishing what you started." Shizuma threatened as she blew on the younger girl's ear.

"I apologized Ojou-sama." the assistant said, not being able to resist the temptation as she slowly continued where they left off.

The two decided to end the kiss a few seconds before the train approached their destination. They were surprised to see that most of the passengers were gone. Some of the few that were left were pretending not to stare at them as they straightened themselves up. The two just brushed it off as they smiled at each other.

After getting off the train the two went straight to the office parking lot where Shizuma's convertible was parked. The drive back home was pretty quiet until the redhead decided to break the awkward silence.

 _I wonder if she had already figured it all out?_ "Ojou-sama, I hope that you are not mad at me."

"Why would I be?" _This is getting so much fun._

"Because of that ki-ki-kiss." the embarrassed girl stammered. _For Shizuma to be flirting with a guy is unimaginable, so if she knows, then why is she not upset with me for tricking her?_

"Ahahaha, oh for that! Well, I could pretend it didn't happen but it would be hard since that is one of the most unforgettable kissed that I ever had."

 _Is she just pretending? In any case I need to think of a way to stop her from flirting with me or my cover will be blown._ "Unforgettable? Won't your girlfriend get mad if she finds out that you were kissing a guy?"

"Hmmm, I wonder? Would you get mad at your girlfriend if she did the same thing?" the older girl flipped the question back while grinning at the redhead. _Nagisa is really naive to think that she can make me feel guilty for kissing her._

 _Damn it! Why am I the one being questioned now?_ "Well… No, I won't" _Why would I get mad at my own girlfriend for kissing me? Technically, there is no cheating involved here. I think?_

"I see! Then that settles it, you will be sleeping in my room tonight!" the older girl demanded. _My poor cherry is starting to get all confuse._

"What! Bu-But.. Why?" _Does she know? How could she suggest something like that? Did she already figure everything out?!_

"That's an order!" Shizuma winked before pulling in the Hanazono mansion's driveway letting the confused redhead quietly ponder by herself.


End file.
